


White dreams

by Natalu



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Magical Realism, Original Fiction, dream realm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalu/pseuds/Natalu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a dream from another night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White dreams

Why did I agree to this? Where are we headed? And _who_ am I exactly to be here? My head is full of questions as I do not understand the situation I am in. All that I am able to recall is a cloudy memory of a man around sixty years of age standing above me, asking whether I would be interested in going on an expedition. No further details about anything else. I must have agreed; that would explain why I am standing in the middle of a street in a place that looks like a small village. The road we are standing on is old and damaged, just like everything else in sight. The whole place looks abandoned. The sky is full of clouds, air heavy. As I look around it starts to snow. I notice we are all dressed in winter clothing, our shoes especially noticeable, tall and heavy, perfect for walking in fresh snow. Who are ‘we’? Apparently a group of around twenty people, all men, now hunched around a few old-looking maps, and me - the only woman. How did we even get here? By car; plane? I cannot remember. Surprisingly I am not alarmed at all. It feels as if none of it matters, so there is no reason to worry. I am suddenly thrown off my train of thought as one of the men raises his head and declares loudly what direction we are heading. He turns to his left and with no further explanation starts walking up the road, ignoring the sidewalk and continuing to walk carelessly on the asphalt. Others follow silently and so do I. The path goes uphill, slowly becoming more and more steep. Trees and bushes seen in the village start to show less frequently and at some point disappear completely. Cold white powder is the only thing left in sight. The mundane walk is starting to tire me so I try to awake my mind by recalling everything I know about the excursion. 

 

 I now remember the man who invited me here is the Chairman of the once big corporation that almost went bankrupt around a decade ago. It was on main pages of all important magazines back then but now I cannot even remember the company's name. As the corporation's situation was getting worse they were forced to close down a few of their factories. Ten years ago the information about closing down was sent out to all their factories but one. The one I now know we are headed to. Why was this place not officialy informed? Did someone make a mistake? I do not know, and the company seems to be confused also. All that they know is that the copy of such letter is nowhere to be found in company's documents. For ten years there was no news about the factory's condition - Its power was cut off; the machinery could no longer be used. Everyone must have left the place. Now that the company is regaining its previous status the expedition was sent to check factory biuldings' condition. Bits of random memories are still coming to me and I can now recognize the Chairman in our group, walking ahead of me. Where am I in all of this? I do not know and it does not matter at this point. I silently put my feet one after the other just like the men around me and move forward. The snow is making it hard to walk but none of us seems to mind.

 

 Ionly realize that what I see in front is a roof of a building after a while, since everything is so richly covered in snow. It looks as if someone put a vast white sheet over the world. We are almost there, although it is still going to take a few minutes until we reach it. The main building looks gloomy, deserted and there is not a sound to be heard except our own ragged breaths. Suddenly something in my vision changes - a red dot is now to be seen against all the white. After it, there appears another and another until there is more than forty. I focus my sight and am now able to tell that the crimson dot is definitely a human figure. As we draw closer I hear human voice for the second time since I am here. The one speaking is the Chairman who recognizes one of the factory workers from ten years ago. The man has aged, but it is him. The Chairman is perplexed. What are these men doing here after all those years? And what do those red suits mean? The Chairman clearly remembers factory workers wearing sky-blue suits back then. We are close now; so close that I if I reach out I can touch one of the men in the red suit. None of them seems to notice our presence. They all keep some papers in their hands at which they glance from time to time as if they were comparing something from around the building with their data. Their suits look brand new but the papers show signs of years past, the pages creased and yellowed. Whispering of the expedition members reaches my ears and I can see their confusion; they are unsure about what to do in such a situation. Some walk around looking at strange factory-men but no one actually tries to say anything to them, assuming probably that it is pointless. I turn to the old-factory worker and come close enough to feel the steam that forms in the air when he breaths out. I glance over his shoulder and see that he is holding a map of the area in which the factory is located. His brows are furrowed, he seems to be studying it with engagement. What does it all mean, I do not know. I am suddenly very tired. I turn my head up and look at the sky. Snowflakes swirl around me, slow at first but with each second they go faster and faster until everything turns into white light. I close my eyes and when I open them again to see seemingly the same brightness, I know that each comes from a different world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading until the end. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
